


This is us

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's Nicercy [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF!Annabeth, BAMF!Clarisse, BAMF!Frank, BAMF!Jason, BAMF!Nico, Bamf!leo, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Pedophilia, Nico and Percy have babies, Nico is a beast behind a gun, Special Forces, Twins, but let's be honest, tags will be added as chapters are added, they're all BAMF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico works for the special forces. He's also married to Percy. Together they have twins, Oliver and Olivia. While Nico is out on a mission, Percy feels like he and the kids are being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own PJatO.

"I have eyes on the target. May I engage?"

"Negative. Do not engage, Ghost King. We need evidence."

Nico released his finger on the trigger, relaxing slightly. They were after some scumbag who kidnapped children, boys or girls not even above the age of five. He would take the kids from their beds at night, just to have his way with them afterwards. Three days later, there'd be a call to 911 informing authorities of where they could find the little one's body. The autopsy would then show them all the evidence of his sick, twisted ways.

Nico grit his teeth as he watched the bastard talk to a prostitute through his lens. It would only take him two seconds to put this guy out of his misery. Two seconds.

The thought of this guy getting away, doing the same thing to other little boys and girls, to his own, it made him want to release the whole clip in the asshole. If anyone touched his children like that, there wasn't a single spot on this earth that would stop him from raining the pain of his training on them. Five years on the special forces team, and a retired delinquent, Nico knew more than his fair share of knowledge on what bring pain and what brings pleasure.

Naturally the only person who would ever get to see pleasure from his hands is his spouse. Perseus di Angelo. They've been married for four years, but dated for three years before that. Percy meant everything to him, and their two beautiful children was just icing to their very delicious cake. 

To think there are perverts out there, preying on children the age of his own children made him growl.

"Calm down, Di Angelo," spoke his brother-in-law and partner Frank Zhang. Frank was on the other building, holding his position with his own sniper rifle. Frank was married to Nico's little sister Hazel. the day Nico found out they were dating, he punched Frank in the face and held him in a headlock threatening him. Hazel was terrified that Nico was going to kill him, but she hadn't known that he and Frank were already friends. They just didn't have an obvious relationship since Frank was a jock and Nico had a really scary reputation in high school. Hazel and Frank married a week after Hazel graduated high school and have been disgustingly in love since then. Nico has yet to come through with his threats and he really hopes he would never have to. 

"I am calm, Zhang," hissed Nico, glaring through his scope at the target. 

Frank snorted. "Doesn't sound like you're calm. You're growling."

Nico tsked, but began thinking of more calming things. Like his family waiting for him back home. Percy would be snuggled up with their son and daughter, humming even though they'd both still be asleep. The three of them mean the world to him, even if he couldn't see them as much as he would like to because of his job. 

He and Frank worked for a special ops team that ran covert operations around America, neutralizing targets that the law enforcement can't handle. Their unit ran out of the FBI, which was the only way they would have such a large jurisdiction. Their team consisted of their unit chief: Clarisse la Rue. She was a fierce woman and Nico had to give props to her husband. She was more woman and attitude than he could handle for a few days, let alone the rest of eternity. She preferred to use her fists than her words, but somehow was their leader who made damn sure that the reason their target escaped wasn't because of them.

The rest of their team was Annabeth Chase, lead negotiator and tactician. She was kind and polite, but get her angry and she made their enemies cry in fear. Annabeth was a brilliant woman, but an even better teammate. Leo Valdez, explosive expert and a great gut to get a laugh. He made sure that the team's mood never got to sad or low. And then there was Jason Grace, a jack of all trades like Frank. At first Nico hated Jason with his perfect face and stupid blonde hair. Percy wouldn't stop talking about the man for _weeks_ , checking on the blonde's health and if he was doing well since he was new to the town and team. What had changed Nico's mind about Jason was when he found out why Percy was so attached to Jason. Percy had almost been assaulted a few weeks ago coming home from work. Jason was on his way home from the store when he saw two thugs making passes at Percy, reaching to touch his face and clothes. Jason laid them out flat, called the police, and made sure Percy made it home safe and sound where Hazel was waiting with the twins. Since then, Nico made sure to keep an eye out for Jason, not too stop him from moving in on his husband, but to make sure no one messed with the blonde.

Nico was their expert marksman, Frank providing back up. Give him any gun and he can hit a bullseye. The six of them made a great team and even better friends. It was difficult having such a time consuming and psychologically demanding job without having support. Nico would never tell Percy exactly what he did. He refuses to ever let Percy and the kids be tainted by his job. When the stress became too much, he would talk to one of his teammates, usually Frank, but they all understood. 

"Stop your chit-chattin' ladies," snarled their unit chief. "Any change?"

Nico focused again on their target again and saw the bastard and prostitute go into the alleyway across the street. Nico could still see them though from his position.

Frank cursed. "Lost visual. I'm moving to a new location."

Nico could hear Frank move over the comm.

"Di Angelo? Tell me you still got him?"

"I got the asshole in sight...wait a second...he just knocked the prostitute out and- the fuck is a kid doing out this late at night? After this is over, I'm putting a bullet in this kid's parents!" His finger went back over the trigger ready to shoot the pedophile before he could hurt another child.

"Hold your ground, Di Angelo," demanded Clarisse, barking at Jason to get the kid out of there.

"I'm not letting him touch another kid."

"Yeah, but do you want to traumatize that kid by shooting someone in front of him?" asked Annabeth. "Hold Nico. Jason's almost there." 

The target beckoned the kid to the alleyway entrance being friendly, but Nico can see the man's hands shake with anticipation. The kid hesitated, looking at the man.

"C'mon kid. Don't be stupid," chanted Nico, but knew in the next few minutes there was going to be at least one person dead, hopefully not two.


	2. Mission 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Olivia are mine.

"Mommy!"

Percy laughed as his daughter, Olivia, came running out of his and Nico's closet tangled in Nico's favorite black sweater shirt. It was a bit baggy on his muscular, broad shouldered husband. It looked adorable on her tiny form. She scrunched them up as well as her clumsy hands could, but they still fell over her little fingers.

"And where's your brother Olive?" He asked picking her up and propping her on his hip. "Did you lose him in there?” 

"No mommy!" Shouted Oliver from the deep recesses of the closet before he ran out in Nico's favorite sweater that had their old alma mater, Olympus University on it. Like his twin, Oliver was practically swimming in Nico's clothes. "Here I am!"

Percy chuckled, putting Olivia down beside her brother. "You two look adorable. Stay there so I can take a picture."

Not once did he ever regret having his twins. When he found out he was pregnant, it had been a shock. He and Nico were already dating for three and a half years by then. He knew Nico wouldn’t break up with him, but they barely touched the topic of children. They had both agreed they wanted to be stable first. They’d just graduated college, having met in their sophomore year, dating in their junior year, and Nico barely even started his new job.

At the time, Percy had no idea that Nico’s internship that he would do throughout the last year of college was actually basic training for some special forces team ran by the government. Percy had given him an earful for it when he found out. Then Nico proposed, and that’s when he felt the babies’ first kicks at five months.

The pregnancy was not expected, but they didn’t regret a single moment of it.

Olivia pulled on his pants. "Can we send it to Daddy?"

"He'd like that," smiled Percy grabbing his phone and opening the camera app.

"You too Mommy," urged Oliver, pulling another shirt out of the closet dragging it on the floor a little bit. Oliver stumbled a little bit, but brought it to Percy.

"Alright," he chuckled. He put his phone down and stripped out of his shirt unashamed of his bare torso. He had a few scars from his stepfather over his body, but they weren't as noticeable over his healthy tan skin. Even if he were self-conscious of his scars, with the amount of time Nico took worshipping his body instead of _getting on with it_ , Percy knew Nico would love him no matter what. 

Percy had a small hint of a six-pack, nothing like Nico's, but it quickly disappeared under Nico's black Metallica T-shirt. It hung off his shoulder a bit, showing some skin. Percy thought fondly of Nico in his Goth clothes that he favored back in college. He’s toned down since the twins were born, but Nico still kept some of his stuff from back then.

"Okay, come over here so we can take the picture!" Both of them stumbled into his arms with giggles. Taking his phone he angled it so all three of them were in it and that Nico could tell they were in his clothes. "Smile!"

-Nico/Percy-

Nico's phone vibrated while he was being debriefed from their latest operation. At the time he couldn't look at his phone, but now he was sitting at his desk, rifle pieces in front him getting cleaned. He sat in black cameo pants; his flak jacket unzipped showing his against regulation T-shirt. It's a white shirt that had the artwork of his two terrors. His wedding ring was on a necklace around his neck. He couldn't wear his ring on his finger while out on the field. However he and Frank both refused to part with their rings, so wore them on a necklace under their shirts. 

Which also happened to be against regulation.

Not that Nico cared. Clarisse didn’t care either. As long as they could do their job, she left them be.

He pulled his phone out unlocking the screen.

"They're adorable," commented Frank, looking over his shoulder. "What are they wearing though?"

Nico's smile freaked a few of the newer recruits out who saw him as they passed by. He ignored them and held the phone up to show off to Frank with the biggest grin he’s ever shown in the office. "My clothes."

An intern squeaked and ran away.

The two of them ignored it all.

Frank sipped his coffee, putting the other cup on Nico's desk. "Disgustingly adorable."

"Shut it Zhang." Nico fiddled with his phone making the picture his new background. "You're just jealous Hazel didn't send you anything."

Frank sighed forlornly. "My Hazel isn't as ridiculous as Percy."

"No, I guess she isn't. But she is a bit of a...freak." Nico typed a response to Percy's message. 

"Don't you feel any shame calling your sister that?" Frank reclined in his seat, propping his feet up on his desk.

"I call'em as I see'em." Nico sipped his coffee. "Give it another hour. You'll get a picture. And I promise you, I won't want to see it...ever."

Frank snickered. "Like I'd let anyone see my wife like that. Not even her brother."

"Good man."

-Nico/Percy-

"Daddy texted back!" Shouted Olivia, running into the kitchen with Percy's phone.

"I wanna see!" Came Oliver from the living room. Percy had changed them earlier so they go out to the park for the day. Plus Nico would be thankful that his two terrors didn't ruin his clothes. 

"Okay, okay. Calm down." He put the sandwich he had made for their lunch later down and squatted to be at their level. Olivia handed him his phone. The twins came close as he unlocked his phone. "What's it say?"

Oliver, the better reader, spoke as he leaned in close to the screen. For four year olds, they were very smart for their age. Percy took every opportunity to make sure their intelligence would not be ignored. He also made sure to read them the classics, like Harry Potter. "I l-love the pi-picture. I miss you guys so m-much. Mo-Mommy looks b-best in Dad-Daddy's clo-thes?"

Percy blushed, cursing Nico in his head. His husband knew their terrors like to read their text messages out loud. Two kisses on his cheeks pulled him from his thoughts. "What was that for?"

"Daddy said-" started Oliver. 

"-to give mommy-" added Olivia. 

"-kisses!" They finished together with a smile.

Percy knew the twins would adore the Weasely twins. In no time at all, they picked up their simulatenous speaking. It was already enough with the Stolls when the vsited. Thankfully, Oliver and Olivia only picked up the weird talking habits and no pranks...or lock-picking.

"He did, did he? Why don't the two of you go get your shoes and we'll get going to the park, hm?"

They nodded and took off. He read the rest of the message. 

" ** _I love the picture. I miss you guys so much. Mommy looks best in Daddy's clothes. Give Mommy kisses from Daddy. Perce, since you sent the kids to get ready, do me a favor and get in touch with Hazel. Tell her Frank misses her and needs a special picture too. I don't want to hear him nagging anymore._** " Percy rolled his eyes. Nico knew them too well it was almost creepy. Percy had called him out on it, saying Nico had cameras in the house. Nico didn’t deny it, but he also didn’t agree. Percy is still looking for the cameras. He looked up when he heard something drop followed by giggled. He stood up and went to see what happened while reading the rest of the message. " ** _We just finished our latest case. I'll be home soon. Love you._** ”

Percy replied back with a, 'love you too'. When he put his phone down, the hairs on the back of neck went up. It felt as if someone was watching him.

"You two ready to go? We need to make a stop at Aunt Hazel's place first!"


	3. Mission 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note at the end!

Nico rolled his eyes when Frank's eyes lit up at the message he received on his phone. He respected Frank for what he did and was very thankful for the friendship the other man has given him over the years. 

**However** , he did not want to see anything that involved his sister and Frank’s relationship. They can hold hands, that’s fine. A kiss or two, pushing it but he could be mature about it. Anything else that he didn’t list, he’d rather shoot himself in the foot.

"Keep it in your pants. We'll be home soon. Right?" barked Nico at the statled pilot. The pilot was a young kid, not used to Nico's gruff personality and looked like he was about to crap his pants. Who are they letting into the bureau these days?

"Ah, don't mind him kid. He's just a big teddy bear under his bitchiness,” snickered Leo. Leo sat on the other side of the plane, his hands fiddling with something. 

On Leo’s other side sat Jason who snorted, but kept reading a book he picked up at the airport.

Nico flicked Leo off, and asked a bit nicer of the pilot. "What's the ETA, kid?"

"Twenty minutes sir."

The kid didn't stutter, so at least he had some balls figured Nico. Most new recruits feared Nico, and with good reason. He was the bad boy of the bureau like he had been his whole life. The rumor that got started, no doubt by Frank and Leo, was that Nico was pulled from an unknown task force that specialized in death. It didn’t help that Nico had the codename of “Ghost King”. 

Or that he could put a bullet in someone’s head from two miles away.

Or that he broke regulations like it was going out of style.

Or that the only people willing to even try back talking the Italian was his teammates.

By the time Nico found out about the rumor, there was no way he could make anyone believe any different. Clarisse rolled her eyes and told him, “you can always bring the wife to work and let people see how much of a romantic bastard you can be.”

"Did you get in touch with Percy about our early arrival?" asked Jason, looking up.

Nico shook his head. "No. Was going for a surprise. I'll be home when they get back from the park." It was common for Percy to take the twins to the park on Friday afternoons. 

"Same here, but that reminds me. We should meet up for a barbecue this Sunday."

"Sounds good."

-Nico/Percy-

Then the twins stared at him, Percy knew they were either begging for something or curious.

When Nico stared at him, it was either with love or lust. 

But the gaze he felt right now, it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He didn't like it one bit. He didn’t feel safe. And it wasn’t the first time he felt it. He felt it earlier at Hazel’s, and a few times at home.

Percy looked around the playground to find the twins. When he saw them, he stood up and grabbed their bags.

"Olive! Ollie! Let's go!"

The Di Angelo twins popped out from the swirly slide and looked over to their mother. Feeling a bit mischievous, they hid and began crawling back up the slide.

Percy saw their little heads before they disappeared again. He wasn't in the mood for their games. Not right now.

"If you two don't get your butts front and center, no dessert tonight!"

Many of the children who heard gasped. Percy had to hold back his smile. There wasn't a single child that he's met that didn't hate that threat.

"Mommy," begged Oliver exasperated following Olivia from the slide. "don't speak crazy."

"Crazy, huh?"

They both nodded. "Mommy, taking dessert is dr-dra- crazy talk!"

Percy dusted the dirt off of their knees, kissing their foreheads. "It's not drastic, Olive. Or crazy talk. When Mommy says it's time to go, you can't hide, okay?"

They pouted, but understood.

"Let's head home."

Subdued for the night, they quietly followed Percy to his car and let him strap them in without a fuss. Percy climbed in to the driver's seat and began the drive home. The feeling of someone watching went away.

His tense shoulders relaxed.

His breathing evened out.

After the fourth red light, he looked back at the twin pouting faces and felt bad inside. The twins didn't handle the separation from Nico well. The first few days and nights tended to work out well, but after that they'd start acting out. And when it got to that point, if he ever had to scold them, they'd feel even worse than they already do. 

Percy hated making them feel this way.

"Come on guys. Where are those smiles?"

"Gone," huffed Olivia, able to hold a grudge better than her brother. She crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"But I love your smiles."

They shrugged and kept quiet. _Oh, so like their father those two,_ he thought fondly.

He parked on the driveway and helped them out. Percy frowned when he saw the lights were on. "Did we leave the lights on?" 

"Is Daddy home?" Asked one of the twins in return, peeking around his legs. 

"He shouldn't be.” Percy remembered the gaze from the park. “Stay by the car,” he warned. They nodded, clutching each other.

Percy walked with sure quiet steps to the front door. He didn't have a weapon, but was very skilled in hand-to-hand if need be. Nico made sure he started learning after the attack and took to it really well. 

He looked back at the twins, and saw them huddled by the car close together. He reached out and quietly opened the front door. 

Percy stepped in to the house, tense. He didn’t want to believe that he had a stalker. And he truly severely hoped that he didn’t.

His breath left him when he saw it was Nico walking out of the kitchen while sipping on a beer. All the fear left him as Nico lowered the can of beer and smiled. "Hey, I'm home."

Percy smiled and turned back to the car. "Daddy's home!"

"Daddy!"

-Nico/Percy-

It was good to be home, thought Nico reclining in his seat.  
He and Percy knew soon he'd get the call that another case came in and then everyone would have to go back in. But until then, Nico made sure to enjoy every second he had with his family. Starting with that family BBQ 

"Daddy?" 

"Yea?"

"What's a pa-parapla-plus." 

Nico's eyebrow rose at Olivia's question. "Where'd you hear that from?" 

"Uncle Frankie."

Nico looked over to the grill where Frank was manning the food. 

"Hey Frank! What nonsense are you teaching my kid now?"

Frank rolled his eyes. "Just the wonders of the animal kingdom."

Olivia pulled herself on Nico's lap, one of his hands supporting her. "Yea daddy. So what's a paraplus?" 

Nico gave Frank a look. "She means platypus."

"Go ask your mommy. He knows water animals better."

Olivia looked over to Percy where he was talking to Hazel, Clarisse, and Annabeth, Oliver not too far away as he played in the sandbox with Leo. "I ask later," she decided.

"Mommy too far, Olive-tree?"

"Mhmm."

Frank snorted, walking over with the finished meat. "Daddy's little girl. You're lazy too."

Nico kissed Olivia's head, cuddling her close and ignoring Frank. "That's my girl."

-Nico/Percy-

Percy put the book down as Nico closed their bedroom door.

"They asleep?" 

He nodded, falling on their bed exhausted.

"Getting those two to fall asleep is more exhausting than taking down a terrorist." 

Percy chuckled as he straddled Nico's hips. "Can't handle your own kids?"

"No, I can handle them. After all, I got them in bed. Oliver tried to put up a fight, but I won that battle."

"My big bad husband," mumbled Percy, leaning down and stealing a kiss.

Nico's hands situated themselves on Percy's thighs, squeezing gently. "My kids do not scare me."

"I didn't say that," he chuckled, hands running through Nico's curls.

"Funny what implications can do." Nico's hands wandered until both had a handful of Percy's bottom before squeezing.

"Are you implying you want to get in my pants?"

"Quite possibly," leered Nico.

Percy leaned back down for another kiss, but stopped right before their lips touched. "Nico?"

Nico sat up, feeling the sudden seriousness in the situation. Percy slid down into his lap, arms wrapping around Nico's neck tightly as he hid his face.

"What's going on, Perce?"

"Nico, I think someone's been watching us."

"What?" The agent paled, arms tightening around Percy's waist. 

"Every once in a while, I'd feel someone's eyes on me. Here. The store. The park. At Hazel's. When I look, I can't find anyone watching."

"Fuck." Nico made to get up and get his cellphone and check on the kids, but Percy refused to move. He clung tighter to Nico. "Perce, I need to call this in."

"Since you've been back, I haven't felt them." Percy shifted closer grip not loosening. "I don't want to have some stranger in our house just yet. Not while you're still home."

Nico thought about it. Without a doubt he could take care of his family, no problem. But who knows how soon he'll be called in again. He needed to get in touch with the bureau.

No one will hurt his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Hey ya’ll. So, I know I’ve been on a great roll in updating this story. Which is a shocker. If you follow my stuff on FFNET, you wouldn’t know that I’m not that good at updating. It’s why I stuck to one-shots! 
> 
> But anyways, due to that other life I lead outside of the Internet, I’m going to get super busy. I’ve decided to pursue a Master’s degree, and after looking over the first syllabus for only one of my classes, I saw all my free time fly out the window. I won’t be seeing that again until the beginning of May.
> 
> That is why this will be the last update for a while! I’m still around and enjoy reading your comments! I’ll do my best to update, but until May…I can’t promise anything.
> 
> Best of luck to all of you!
> 
> -Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
